Center of Attention
by Angelia Love
Summary: A certain good looking spy gets honored by his peers.
1. Disclaimers and Notes

Disclaimer: The characters introduced in Scarecrow and Mrs. King belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon. The characters introduced in this story belong to me, as does the story itself. I'm not making any money off of this endeavor. If I wanted to make money, I would use my own characters.  
  
Title: Center of Attention  
  
Author: Love (angelialove8@yahoo.com)  
  
Summary: A certain good-looking spy gets honored by his peers.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Time Frame: Post Fourth Season. Francine, Billy, and Amanda's family know about the marriage. Everyone else thinks that they're dating.  
  
Archive: This archive and fanfiction.net eventually. If anyone else wants to archive this, just email me.  
  
Feedback: Please don't make me beg. Constructive criticism is preferred, but praise is also welcomed. Flames will only make me more determined.  
  
Warning: This story is a What If and while the story is offered only for fun, the premise behind it may offend some readers.  
  
Author's Notes: I would like to thank the Academy for this honor. Oops, sorry, wrong speech. I want to take this time to thank the ladies who betaed this for me when I originally began this story and Amanda in WI for taking the time to look at it as well. This will probably be my last SMK story for a while. I'm currently working on some Buffy the Vampire Slayer stories. Instead of Lee and Amanda, I'll be writing about Buffy and Giles. Hopefully I will return to writing SMK sometime in the future. Thanks for taking the time to read my stories. BTW, ~~ denotes flashback. 


	2. The Nominees Are . . .

The Nominees Are . . .  
  
Lee Stetson was making his way from the Q-Bureau to the Bullpen office of his section chief, Billy Melrose. He was curious, since Billy rarely requested his presence without Amanda.  
  
Entering the Bullpen, Lee noticed the water cooler gossips, a bunch of women who lived for minding everyone's business but their own, standing near the bulletin board. Shaking his head in amusement, Lee walked into Billy's office. "You wanted to see me, Billy?"  
  
Billy smiled as Lee sat. "Dr. Smyth decided to bring back the 'Sexy Spies' charity dinner."  
  
Lee looked at Billy in question. "The Sexy Spies charity dinner? What's that?"  
  
"A charity event that Dr. Smyth's ex-wife, Charlotte Grant, came up with 20 years ago. She thought it would be good for the morale of the Agency, if there were an event to honor the sexiest men this agency has. She named it Sexy Spies, because she thought it sounded better than Sexy Agents did. After she selected the nominees, a committee of eleven female agents would choose the winners."  
  
Lee raised an eyebrow in surprise, "I'm surprised Dr. Smyth would allow such a event to exist in the first place."  
  
"At that time, Charlotte had Dr. Smyth wrapped around her little finger. Besides, the proceeds went to the families of agents who were killed in the line of duty."  
  
"What caused him to end the event in the first place?"  
  
"As I understand it, every year, Charlotte would have an affair with the winner of the 'Sexiest Spy in the World' award. Dr. Smyth caught her in the act after the fifth award ceremony and put and end to the event, then and there. Five years later, they got a divorce."  
  
"Then why is he bringing it back?"  
  
"Francine found out about it. She started a petition, and got enough women in the Agency to sign it. Due to a fear of protests and bad memories, Smyth refused to bring it back until he saw the list of nominees some of the more enthusiastic women came up with."  
  
"Now, what exactly does this have to do with me?"  
  
"You, my boy, have received the highest number of nominations in the history of the event, seven out of ten. You'll be glad to know that you," Billy said with a wink, "didn't qualify for the other three categories: Sexiest Defector, Sexiest Civilian, and Sexiest Geek."  
  
Lee rolled his eyes. "Come on Billy, you can't expect me to participate in this event. I'm a married man. The pre-Amanda Lee Stetson would have enjoyed being the center of attention with the ladies, but not now. How would I ever explain this to my wife?"  
  
"I'm afraid that you are going to have to participate. I seriously doubt Dr. Smyth changed his mind because he was nominated for Sexy Hair. I have a sneaky suspicion that he is up to something."  
  
**SMK**SMK**SMK**  
  
"Good morning, Amanda," various Agency employees greeted as Amanda King passed them on their way out of the Bullpen.  
  
"Morning, Amanda," a tall, chubby brunette with glasses said meekly.  
  
"Good morning, Rhoda. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, Amanda. Thanks for asking." Rhoda paused. She tried to continue speaking, but the words wouldn't come out. Stumbling, she hesitantly continued, "How-how are you doing?"  
  
Amanda smiled at the shy agent. "I'm fine. Here's the file you wanted from the vault." Noticing a bunch of women surrounding the bulletin board, she pointed in their direction and asked, "What's going on over there?"  
  
"The nominees for the Sexy Spies charity dinner were just posted a few minutes ago." Noting the look of confusion on Amanda's face, Rhoda explained, "You know, the petition Francine was asking everyone to sign."  
  
Realization hit Amanda's face. "I just signed it to get her to leave me alone. She wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
Rhoda saw Francine coming toward them. "She's coming this way."  
  
Francine Desmond stopped where Amanda and Rhoda were standing. "Amanda. Rhonda," she said with a curt nod of her head.  
  
Both Amanda and Rhoda said, "Morning, Francine."  
  
Francine turned toward the young agent, "Rhonda, can I count on you being one of the presenters?"  
  
"Actually, Francine," she said lifting her head proudly, "it's Rhoda not Rhonda." Then, nervously, her head now dropping, she whispered, "I'm not sure about presenting."  
  
"Come on, Rhoda. We need your help," Francine cooed with false sincerity.  
  
Knowing that Francine wouldn't leave her alone until she said yes, Rhoda nodded. "I guess so."  
  
"Great! Now, if you don't mind, I need to speak to Amanda privately." Francine shot Rhoda an apologetic look and grabbed Amanda's hand. Quickly walking away from Rhoda, Francine dragged Amanda into one of the nearby conference rooms.  
  
"Francine," Amanda scolded as Francine closed the door, "that wasn't very polite. You should apologize to Rhoda."  
  
Francine shrugged her shoulders. "I'll do that later. Right now, though, I want you to agree to be in charge of the trophy for the 'Sexiest Spy in the World' award."  
  
Amanda gave Francine a look. "Why on earth would I participate in this charity event?"  
  
"Amanda, I need someone responsible to get the trophy. You are the most responsible person I know, and I won't leave you alone until you say yes."  
  
Amanda pondered the situation for a moment, then, hesitantly, told Francine, "Fine, I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you, Amanda," Francine said as she rushed out of the conference room.  
  
A little later, as Amanda walked into the Bullpen, she turned to watch as Francine spoke with Rhoda. As a result of her distraction, she bumped into one of the Agency's accountants.  
  
"Amanda, you're so lucky to be dating the man with the most nominations," the woman gushed.  
  
Confused, Amanda asked, "Helen, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Lee, of course. His nominations qualified him for, seven out of the ten awards. See you later," she said over her shoulder as she hustled back to her desk.  
  
'I wonder how Lee is handling this,' Amanda thought as she quickly exited the Bullpen.  
  
**SMK**SMK**SMK**  
  
"I'm not surprised that Lee got the most nominations," Rhoda admitted to Francine, "He is the sexiest agent here. You're one of his friends. How serious is his relationship with Amanda?"  
  
"They're pretty serious," Francine replied.  
  
A dark shadow crossed Rhoda's face as she resigned herself to the situation. "It figures. I'm not known for my luck. Every time I get interested in a guy, he's always taken."  
  
In spite of herself, Francine felt kinship toward her fellow agent. "I'm sure you'll find someone."  
  
Rhoda looked at Francine, her mouth open wide. Shaking her head to make sure she wasn't hearing things, she asked, "Really? Do you really think so?"  
  
Francine couldn't blame Rhoda for being shocked; she was shocked herself. Considering the fact that she had called Rhoda the wrong name earlier, she had no idea what came over her. "I'm positive. Just give it time."  
  
"Gee . . . thanks . . . I guess," Rhoda said, still not sure she wasn't hallucinating. "Thanks, Francine. Oh," she looked at her watch, "I've got a meeting in five minutes. See you later."  
  
"Yeah, see you later, Rhoda," Francine answered as Rhoda rushed toward a conference room. 'What on earth has gotten into you, Francine?' she asked herself. 'The next thing you know, you'll be nice to Beaman.' 


	3. And the Winner is . . .

And the Winner is . . .  
  
It was a glorious night. Hundreds of black tie attired agents, their loved ones, and friends sat on red velvet chairs in the hotel auditorium, waiting for the ceremony to begin.  
  
The house lights dimmed as the stage lights began to shine. As soon as the room was dark, Francine, dressed in a sequined red evening gown, descended to center stage and slipped behind a podium.  
  
"Good evening! Welcome to the 'Sexy Spies' awards ceremony. After a fifteen- year absence, we honor the men who make the ladies go crazy. Ten awards will be given out tonight in ten different categories including the Sexiest Spy Geek and the category we've all been waiting for, the Sexiest Spy in the World. These men were chosen by a committee of their female peers. The judges based their decisions on certain criteria including overall appearance, hairstyle, friendliness, and formal wear. Let's get started on the first award, Sexiest Hair. This award will be presented by Helen Campbell from Accounting."  
  
Entering from the wings, Helen, adorned in the simple black dress all presenters were required to wear, walked to the podium and began to speak.  
  
"The nominees for Sexiest Hair, in alphabetical order, are: Austin Smyth, Lee Stetson, Trent Summars, and Dominick Wilson." Helen lifted an envelope from the podium and tore it open. "And the winner is Trent Summars."  
  
The audience applauded. Helen explained, "Due to an important assignment, Trent was unable to join us here tonight." The audience gasped. Helen continued, "I accept this award on his behalf. Thank you!" She went backstage as Francine returned to the podium.  
  
The next several awards were for Sexiest Attire, Sexiest Eyes, and Sexiest Defector. Sadly to everyone's chagrin, all those winners were also absent, for various reasons: Craig Thomas had been hospitalized earlier in the day, Max Wheel was on his honeymoon, and Jorge Rodriguez, our winner from Cuba was in protective custody. The presenters, all lovely women from Legal, Cryptology, and Accounting, accepted the awards for the sexy winners.  
  
Francine struggled to keep her frustration under control, and hoped that the winner of the next category would be present to accept his award. Taking a deep breath, she leaned in toward the microphone. "To present the award for Sexiest All Around is Cassie from legal."  
  
Cassie went to the podium and began. "The nominees for Sexiest All Around Agent are: Leatherneck Nelson, Colin O'Hara, Lee Stetson, and Kent Young. The winner is Leatherneck Nelson."  
  
A stunned Leatherneck began the trek from his seat to the stage. Everyone stood and applauded. Taking the envelope from Cassie, Leatherneck stood at the podium. "Wow, I can't believe this happening. I'd like to thank everyone who voted for me. Thank you!"  
  
Leatherneck escorted Cassie backstage as Francine returned to the podium. "To present the award for Sexiest Car is Rhoda Richards."  
  
An apprehensive Rhoda approached the podium. "T-th-the nominees for Sexiest Car are: Peter Davidson, Henry Henderson, Jim Jones, and Lee Stetson." After fumbling with the envelope, Rhoda ripped it open. When she saw the name of the winner, a look of disappointment formed on her face. With forced enthusiasm she announced, "The winner is Peter Davidson. Peter's car broke down on his way here tonight, so I accept this award on his behalf." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she turned and ran off the stage.  
  
Several other awards had been presented. Francine was fuming that most of the award winners were absent, so she decided to announce that she was presenting the last two awards and quickly got underway. "For the Sexiest Spy Geek, the nominees are: Ephraim Beaman, Fred Fielder, Brian Manning, and Kevin Yale." Francine opened the envelope. "The winner is . . ." Francine looked at the name at shock. 'No, it can't be him.' She blinked her eyes hoping that another name would appear, but it didn't. "Ephraim Beaman."  
  
"Yes," Beaman shouted as he leaped out of his seat and raced to the podium. He grabbed Francine and kissed her on the lips. A disgusted Francine kicked his shin, hard, as she handed him the envelope. The audience laughed at the antics. Francine started to push him backstage. "But Francine, I haven't given my speech yet," Beaman complained as she gave him one final shove. He landed in the middle of the stage in the arms of one of the presenters.  
  
"You can wait until later," Francine snapped. The audience laughed even harder. Regaining her dignity, Francine went back to the podium. "Now, on to the last award of the evening, the Sexiest Spy in the World. The nominees are: Pierre Chabert, Rene Colbert, Lee Stetson, and Patrick Sullivan." Francine paused, taking her time in opening the envelope. "The winner is . . . Lee Stetson," she read with a big smile on her face. Things should get interesting now!  
  
The audience went berserk as a slightly surprised Lee walked through the auditorium and up the stairs to the podium to accept the award. All the women in the audience rushed to the edge of the stage, chanting, "Scarecrow! Scarecrow! Scarecrow! Scarecrow!" The presenters, led by Rhoda, rushed to him on the stage and surrounded him.  
  
Lee stood there stunned as the presenters fought to get their arms around him and the ladies in the audience yelled some surprisingly obscene things. These women were treating him like a rock star. It was rather embarrassing. If any of these women knew that he was actually married, they would be ashamed of themselves. Lee looked over the woman, into the audience, to see the reaction of the men to the ladies behavior. With the exception of Billy, who had an amused smile on his face, they were rolling their eyes in disgust. Suddenly a pair of blue boxers flew across the stage and landed at Lee's feet.  
  
"Ladies," Francine scolded the presenters, "start acting like adults instead of teenagers." As soon as the presenters backed off, Francine moved to where Lee was standing and shook his hand. Putting the microphone in his face, she asked, "So Lee, how does it feel to be named the 'Sexiest Spy in the World'?"  
  
A surprisingly modest Lee turned and stared at Francine. It only lasted a few moments, but it felt like an eternity to everyone there. "I'm flattered, but it isn't going to change my life. My friends will still be my friends. "I'll still love Amanda, and she'll still love me."  
  
The women sighed. He was so sweet. It made them want him more. "I love you, Scarecrow!" An excited Rhoda screamed as she rushed back to a stunned Lee and embraced him.  
  
The men groaned. They weren't impressed by any of it. It was bad enough that the women in the espionage business fawned over Lee Stetson at the office, but to do it so openly for the entire Agency to see was too much.  
  
Lee noticed the dirty looks the men were giving him and decided to get out of the ballroom as fast as he could. He tried to extricate himself from Rhoda's grasp, so he could make his exit, when he noticed his wife entering the auditorium, carrying an unidentified item.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Amanda King," Francine announced as Amanda attempted to get past the adoring women gathered around the stage. None of them would allow her get near the stairs. Luckily, armed guards were present. They had kept the women from surging onto the stage when Lee had been announced as the winner of the 'Sexiest Spy in the World' award. They now intervened to help Amanda onto the stage. One of the guards grabbed Rhoda and dragged her off into the wings.  
  
"Wow," Amanda commented as she kissed her husband. "I didn't expect anything like this. I'm surprised you're still in one piece."  
  
The women were screaming so loudly that Lee couldn't hear what Amanda had said. An annoyed Francine handed Amanda the microphone and went backstage to use the phone. "Mrs. Marsten, I'm afraid we're going to need some more guards," she reported as calmly as possible. "The women here have gotten out of control." She listened as Mrs. Marsten responded. "Thanks and hurry," Francine added. She then hung up the phone and went back on stage. Grabbing the microphone out of Amanda's hand, she said to the audience as loud as she could, "Ladies, if you don't control yourselves, we will have no choice but to cancel the reception after the conclusion of the awards ceremony."  
  
Hearing that, the women quieted down quickly and began returning to their seats. They had to meet the Scarecrow.  
  
"Thank you!" Francine said as she turned to Lee. "As 'Sexiest Spy in the World', you win an all expense trip to Paris, France, for one week. You can take along anyone you want." She took the object Amanda was holding and uncovered it. "You also win this handsome trophy." Continuing with as much delicacy as possible, Francine pointed in the direction of the entrance doors. The audience followed her direction to find a guard walking down the aisle with a box in his arms. Francine, after an expectant pause, explained, "This box contains the name of the one woman who will win a date with Lee Stetson, 'Sexiest Spy in the World'." Pausing to give Lee and Amanda an apologetic look, she continued, "Lee, please draw a name out of the box and announce the winner."  
  
Lee closed his eyes, reached into the box, and grabbed a slip of paper. Glancing at the name on the entry, he grimaced and groaned.  
  
Francine grabbed the entry and glanced at it. "The winner is Rhoda Richards," she announced.  
  
An ecstatic Rhoda screamed and wriggled out of the guard's grasp. She rushed to Lee and gave him a kiss and several hugs. "I can't believe this is happening."  
  
"Neither can I," Lee whispered to Amanda.  
  
"That concludes tonight's ceremony. Now, if you care to, please join us in the ballroom. Thank you and good night."  
  
The audience applauded. It had definitely been an entertaining evening.  
  
**SMK**SMK**SMK**  
  
"Get her off me. Get her off me," Lee shouted in his sleep as he thrashed about in his bed. Sweating, Lee sat up. He looked around and realized that he was in his own bedroom instead of the auditorium. Seeing someone lying next to him on the bed, Lee started to panic. Fearing that something might have happened, he nudged the sleeping woman. He was overwhelmed with relief when he recognized her. "Thank God, it's you!"  
  
A half-awake Amanda sat up and gave her husband a look. It was 5:50 in the morning. Her eyebrow suspiciously raised she asked, "Were you expecting someone else?"  
  
A happy Lee reached out to Amanda and hugged her. Not letting go of his wife, he cheered, "It was only a dream. It was only a dream."  
  
Puzzled, Amanda stared at her husband. Apparently, he had been abducted by aliens and had been programmed to behave strangely. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
  
"I had this terrible dream that I won the 'Sexiest Spy in the World' award."  
  
Amanda laughed at the memory of the previous night's ceremony.  
  
"If you knew what my dream was about, you wouldn't be laughing. The women went crazy. They chanted my name and shouted catcalls at me. Rhoda Richards and the other presenters tried to squeeze me to death. For a couple of moments, things started to calm down. Francine asked me how it felt to win. I said something, and Rhoda went berserk and attached herself to me. I never saw her do anything like that before."  
  
Amanda held back a giggle. Lee was convinced that the events of previous evening were a dream. She decided to let him finish describing his 'dream' before she told him the truth.  
  
"I was about to leave when you came in carrying a package. The armed guards had to help you up onto the stage. One of them managed to extract Rhoda from me. Francine told me what prizes I won and announced that a name would be drawn to win a date with me. I drew a name out. Guess who won?"  
  
"Francine," Amanda guessed, knowing better.  
  
"No. Rhoda won. She broke free of the guard and started kissing and hugging me. Then I woke up."  
  
Amanda decided that now was the time to tell him that it wasn't a dream. "Lee, I have . . . "  
  
Lee interrupted her. "Amanda, I think this dream was telling me something. We need to announce our marriage to the Agency, to everyone. Maybe what happened in my dream can be prevented." He looked at the clock. It now read 6:00 A.M. "Why don't you go back to sleep for an hour? We can talk some more about revealing our marriage then." After kissing Amanda, Lee put on his robe and headed into the bathroom.  
  
"Lee, it wasn't a dream," Amanda called after him as the door closed. She groaned in frustration as she got out of bed, followed her husband, and knocked on the bathroom door.  
  
**SMK**SMK**SMK**  
  
"It wasn't a dream? It actually happened?" Lee uttered as he started pacing around the living room.  
  
Amanda nodded in confirmation. "I'm afraid so. Why don't you come sit down?"  
  
"Amanda, that was the most embarrassing night of my life. Don't you realize that this is going to be the water cooler gossips' favorite topic for…who knows how long?"  
  
Amanda watched her husband as he wound his way around the room and back. Apparently, he was in denial and had no memory of what happened last night.  
  
Not getting a response from his wife, Lee stopped pacing and looked at her. He didn't like what he saw. Realization dawned on him, "There's more, isn't there?"  
  
Amanda nodded, once again. She motioned for her husband to sit down. "The water cooler gossips do have something to talk about, but it isn't what happened during the ceremony. It's about what happened during the reception. It all started when Francine made the announcement that the ceremony was over."  
  
~~That concludes tonight's ceremony. Now, if you care to, please join us in the ballroom. Thank you and good night." The announcement made, the audience burst into thunderous applause.  
  
Many of the men rose from their seats and headed towards the stage. Finding their dates, they directed them out of the auditorium until only Billy, Francine, Lee, Amanda, Rhoda, and the armed guards were left.  
  
Billy stood and joined the small group of agents remaining on the stage. Rhoda continued smothering Lee with kisses and hugs. Billy motioned for the guards to join him. "I need you to get Agent Richards off of the stage. Escort her home," he ordered.  
  
"Yes, sir," one of the guards replied as two of his associates approached and began to pull Rhoda off of Lee. Releasing Lee from Rhoda's death grip, the guards carried her out of the auditorium.  
  
Billy joined his top agents. In spite of his best intentions, Billy started to laugh. Amanda and Francine soon joined him.  
  
Coldly, Lee stared at the amused threesome. "I don't think it's funny."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lee," Billy said with tears running down his face. "You've got to understand how funny this actually is from a spectator's point of view."  
  
"I can only imagine what's going to happen when Lee shows up for the reception," Francine commented as her laughter grew louder. She was obviously enjoying Lee's misery.  
  
Lee ran his fingers through his hair. In disbelief, he proclaimed, "I'm not going to that reception."  
  
Billy, Francine, and Amanda stopped laughing. Now serious, they looked at each other. "Lee, you're going to have to go to the reception," Francine told him. "Everyone is expecting you. We promised that the 'Sexiest Spy in the World' winner would be there. I can only imagine what will happen if you didn't show up." Then, she added, her eyes growing wide, "They might riot."  
  
"I'm not going to the reception. There is nothing you can do to get me there," Lee said firmly.  
  
********************  
  
The ladies screamed as Lee entered the ballroom with Amanda and Billy in tow. "I can't believe you ordered me to come here," he snarled at Billy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lee, but you need to make an appearance. You only have to stay until Smyth shows up, then you can leave," Billy explained as he left Lee and strolled off to find Francine.  
  
A group of irate men approached Lee and Amanda. "The only thing our dates will talk about is how wonderful you are," one of them complained to Lee. "Thanks to you, none of us will get any action tonight."  
  
"Yeah, thanks, Stetson," several other men chimed in.  
  
Lee was getting angry. "It's not like I wanted any attention from those women. The only person I want attention from is my wife."  
  
The room grew silent as people turned toward the agent, staring. The women stood with their mouths open. As Lee looked around the room, he noticed that Amanda, Billy, and Francine were equally stunned by his announcement.  
  
Lee suddenly realized what he said and looked around, searching for Dr. Smyth. He was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the old man approached the Stetsons' with cigarette holder in hand.  
  
"Well, well. It appears the kiddies have been playing house. Wasn't playing doctor good enough for you? At least it's not against the rules. Now, what am I going to do with you?" He tilted his head and rubbed his chin. "Perhaps a six-month suspension without pay, while I figure whether or not I want to separate the team of Scarecrow and Mrs. King?" He turned toward Billy, slightly raising his voice, " Melrose, I want to talk to you and Desmond in my office, pronto." With that, Dr. Smyth left the room.  
  
Lee and Amanda joined Billy and Francine at the other end of the room. "Sir, you will tell us what happens in the meeting, won't you?" Amanda wanted to know.  
  
"I'll let you know as soon as I can. You two can go home, if you want." He surveyed the crowd, "I think everyone's a little too shocked to do any more celebrating."  
  
"Okay, Billy. Thanks," Lee managed to say as he and Amanda turned to leave the room. Billy and Francine soon followed.~~  
  
Lee sat next to Amanda on the sofa in deep reflection. Everything that had happened last night came crashing back upon him. "I can't believe it. 'I' spilled the beans to everybody."  
  
"Yeah, and just as Dr. Smyth entered the room, too," Amanda informed him as the phone rang.  
  
Lee walked to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He listened as the person spoke. "I appreciate you calling off the date…I'll be waiting for them. Thanks….Goodbye." He hung up and returned to face Amanda. "That was Rhoda Richards."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She congratulated us on our marriage, cancelled the date, and informed me that Billy and Francine will be here shortly."  
  
Amanda looked at him intently and asked, "Did Rhoda give you any information on what we should expect?"  
  
"Nope," Lee answered, running his hand nervously through his hair.  
  
"Well, I think I'd better go put on a fresh pot of coffee," Amanda stated as she headed toward the kitchen.  
  
**SMK**SMK**SMK**  
  
"I've got some good news for you," Billy said positively as he and Francine sat on the sofa.  
  
Amanda poured coffee into four cups and asked, "What is it?"  
  
"At this point, Dr. Smyth has decided not to dissolve your partnership."  
  
Lee and Amanda looked at each other and let out breaths they hadn't even realized they were holding. "What do you mean at this point?" Lee asked.  
  
"If, at any time, you can't keep your home life separate from your professional life, Dr. Smyth guarantees that he will break up the partnership." Billy noticed the look of concern on his friends' faces and commented, "Just consider yourselves lucky. Smyth separated the last partner team who got married as soon as he found out."  
  
Both Lee and Amanda nodded their understanding. "Is he still going to suspend us?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
Francine answered, "Yes, but not for as long as he had originally intended. The President wants both of you on 'Operation Get Smart', which starts in a month. So guess for how long you've been suspended?"  
  
"A month," Amanda answered, a hint of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Yep. Might I suggest that this might be a good time to take that trip to Paris that Lee won in the contest, the final Sexy Spies charity event if I might add, because you won't get any time off until 'Get Smart' is over, and it looks like it might be a long term assignment."  
  
Lee raised his eyebrows. "The final Sexy Spies charity dinner?"  
  
Francine gave a look of resignation. "The behavior of the women at the awards ceremony, especially Rhoda Richards', pretty much caused Dr. Smyth to put an end to the charity event. He said he hadn't seen behavior like that since he was forced to take his baby sister to see the taping of the Beatles' performance on the Ed Sullivan Show in 1964. He's certain that word will leak to the CIA, and he's bound and determined that, and I quote, 'The Agency isn't going to become a laughing stock because of a silly charity event.'"  
  
Everybody chuckled at Francine's imitation of the good doctor. Moments later, Amanda became serious again. "Is Smyth aware that you've known about the marriage for a while?"  
  
"Nope, and I'm not going to be the one to tell him," Francine informed them, smoothing the folds of her skirt. "What purpose would it serve?"  
  
Billy nodded in agreement. "Francine and I will be going now. We'll see you in the office in three weeks."  
  
"Right, see you in three weeks," Lee said as he and Amanda escorted Francine and Billy to the door.  
  
"Bye," Francine called out as she and Billy exited the apartment.  
  
"Bye," Amanda said. She turned to Lee. "Why don't we call Mother and the boys, so you can move to the house?"  
  
Lee smiled. "I'd like that; I'd like that very much. After we're done moving, maybe we can plan a family vacation for after we get back from Paris, of course. I would love to go on a trip as a family."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Amanda responded as she moved closer. She placed a hand on his lapel and pulled him down into a long, slow kiss.  
  
And they lived happily ever after! 


End file.
